short stories, possible longer ones
by StoryAtTheBottomOfTheBottle
Summary: put your ipod on shuffle and write a short story about each song. all Dimitri and Rose! might make one a proper story, TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO! R


**PUT YOUR IPOD ON SHUFFLE AND WRITE A SHORT STORY ABOUT IT, PLEASE REVIEW :3 I COULD MAKE ONE OF THESE INTO A STORY :D now your only suppose to write for the duration but I broke the rules**

**When I get home you're so dead Mayday Parade**

I couldn't stop the tears, he cheated on me. I loved him so much. Why? I screamed and smashed anything I could get my hands on. The photos of us on the wall, ripped and the glass shattered into a thousand pieces.

"What have you done?" my eyes snapped to the door way, there he was standing, lies and all.

"What have I done? What the fuck have you done? Wait, let me answer that, Tasha from down the road, my boss, my best fucking friend! Do you want me to continue Dimitri?" I picked up one of his books that was laying on the couch and threw it at him. "Avery, Natalie, Jill! Your disgusting, I hate you! I'm sorry I didn't know I wasn't enough for you to get by on, I'm sorry for loving you, I'm sorry you even met me!" he stood there in the doorway holding the book I'd thrown at him not moving a muscle. "this is over." I shoved past him grabbing another photo of us along the way and throwing at his feet. "Say hi to Lissa from me" I said before slamming the front door behind me.

**Emotionless- Good Charlotte**

**DPOV**

I tracked up the road to school again, the rain had already soaked my tattered uniform. Mum couldn't afford todays lunch let alone a car. I couldn't feel my hands and my feet were soaked. I car drove around the corner splashing water over my. I threw my bag to the ground and sat on the fence of the house I was in front of. My stomach churned painfully reminding me I hadn't eaten in the last 2 days. I wrapped my arms around myself, I remember when I use to smile, before my dad left. My mum loved him so much, so did my sisters, he was my hero. But then he just left. One day I came home from school and his things were gone.

I felt weak, my eyes were drooping and I couldn't sit up straight. I slid do the fence to was sitting on the cold, wet, concrete. My eyes slowly drifted shut, I didn't want to give up, I wanted to prove my to my dad that I don't need him, if only he was here.

"hey, wakeup!" someone was shaking my shoulder, I didn't want to wake up. "Dimitri, right? Come on you drenched, lets get you inside." I opened my eyes blinking away the rain. A girl helped me stand up. I could barely stand. She wrapped her arms around me leading me inside. "Your lips are blue" she told me as she sat m down on a comfy chair. She pulled my jumper off me along with my shoes and socks. "you need to get your wet clothes off, you'll get sick." I leaned back closing my eyes. "Come on Dimitri, stay awake." I looked at her, she was beautiful. I knew her from school, id never talked to her though, she was a popular kid. "can you life you arms for me?" she pulled my shirt over my head leaving me in just my shorts.

"I'm Rose by the way" I tried to smile at her but I seemed like I'd forgotten how. She pulled a blanket around me and turned on a heater then left the room. Why was she being so kind to me? Rose came back with some toast, "I hope you like jam" she smiled at me, "my parents are away for the weekend, you can stay for the day if you want." She place her hand on my forearm, she was so warm.

"I don't want to be a bother." I looked at the ground, feeling like an idiot. "I can leave

"nonsense, I'll stay with you the day" she smiled her beautiful smile again and this time I smiled back.

**Hold on- Good Charlotte**

**RPOV (self harm warning)**

I continued to punch the bag, it felt like sandpaper was scraping against my knuckles, that's fine though. Slowly I fell deeper and deeper into my own world which consisted of my fists and the punching bag. I gasped in shock as Dimitri grabbed me around the arms and pulled me back. "Why didn't you answer me Rose? Are you ok?" I didn't turn around to look at him, I hate it when people ask if I'm ok.

"I'm fine" It was a simple reply and I was shocked when Dimitri accepted it. it almost angered me.

"Well it seems as if you've busted you knuckles so we won't spar today." This did anger me, I'm so stupid! Why did I have to screw up training! "come, sit on the mats." I did as he told silently taking a seat. Dimitri sat down next to me with a first aid kit it his hand. "give me your hand." He told me.

"They're fine." I told him pulling my hands closer to myself. Why would he care about me? He grabbed my arm anyway sliding up my sleeve. I kept my arm firm so he couldn't turn it over.

"Rose, show me your wrist." He looked directly into my eyes.

"No." I refused.

"Rose, show me your wrist." I knew he was onto me, I don't know how he found out but he know. He tried turning my wrist but I refused. "God dammit Rose!" he shocked me when he rose his voice allowing him to flip my hand. He looked down at my scabbed and scared wrist and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. His lips became a thin line, "Whats wrong Rose?" His voice wasn't soft, it sound like he was angry.

"I'm fine" I repeated my earlier words. Trying to pull my arm out of his grasp. When he didn't budge I tried to pry off his hand my other one. He grabbed that one to though.

"Do I want to look at your other wrist?" I didn't answer, I just kept trying to get away from him.

I felt his muscled arm make its way around my shoulder. He pulled me against his body, "talk to me Rose." I couldn't help myself, I started crying again. "I'm here for you Rose, you need to talk about this." I didn't say a word, I just leant into him. "Whatever is bothering you Rose you need to hold on. For Lissa, for Eddie, for Mason. For _me_. Most importantly you need to hold on for you Rose. So many people love you, I know it may not seem that way at times but so, _so _many people want you here and I'll do anything to keep you here Rose. You need to stay strong, time heals, you just need to allow that time and not steal it away from yourself." Tears continues to fall, his words echoing in my mind, _hold on._

**SO I GOT A TAD CARRIED AWAY** **AND BROKE THE TIME LIMIT JUST A TAD ANYWAY, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEAAAASEEEE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVES YOU ALL**


End file.
